1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable outriggers for disposition on canoes or the like to enable one to utilize oars instead of paddles for a more effective and efficient propulsion of the canoe under diverse conditions of operation. This invention is more particularly directed to a stable, lightweight and portable rowing outrigger that is adjustably, removably mounted to structural members of a canoe in such a manner as to firmly support the oarlock of an oar.
2. Description of Prior Art
A typical prior art apparatus for providing a rowing capability on a canoe is illustrated in the Andresen, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,517, issued Dec. 10, 1957, for ROWING DEVICE. The device shown and described in the patent is comprised of a portable seat structure with side portions that overlie the gunwale of a canoe so that they may be clamped to the gunwale and includes outwardly extending portions having oarlock sockets at their outermost extremities. The illustrated invention is heavy and cumbersome and lacks adjustability and portability.
Other prior art known to me at the present time and having lesser degress of pertinency with respect to my invention are as follows:
______________________________________ Patent No. Dated Inventor ______________________________________ 234,164 11/9/1880 Armstrong 276,220 4/24/1883 Bond 271,441 1/30/1883 Fearon 677,932 7/9/01 Berry 700,827 5/27/02 Rollins ______________________________________